Just Take Care of Him
by Ajisai-Hosu
Summary: This is what happens when Seth goes to tell his mother and sister of his relationship with Edward Cullen....His only hope is that he isn't rejected by two of the people he loves the most. Slash! Fluff! Don't like, don't read! No flames! Reviews are love!
1. Telling Sue and Leah

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters.**

**Pairing: SC/EC**

**Rating: T (a small bit of language is involved)**

**Hey, first of all I would like to address 'Rising Tides' and the sequel to anyone who is curious to know how that is going. I have recently gone back over 'Rising' to revise and rewrite to improve. As for the sequel, there is no definite time as to when that will be started, posted and completed, so I hope that you all can hold on a bit longer while I work out all the details. Other than that, I hope that you will read (and enjoy ;] ) this story that I have written and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter One: Telling Sue (and Leah)

******************************

"I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, I'll be right there when you do," came the smooth reassurance from beside the smaller, shaking man.

"Well that's easy for you to say. You don't have to face possible rejection from the only family you have," came the nearly strangled reply.

"We're your family too Seth, none of us have rejected you."

"I know," the boy sighed, looking into the liquid gold eyes of the one person who he didn't have to hide his feelings from…not that he _could_ when he was in the same room with Jasper but--yeah--you get the point.

Edward bent down so that they could be eyelevel with one another. Carefully, he ran a hand through the short black fringe that had fallen into Seth's dark eyes. Seth didn't need to be told twice, the look in Edward's eyes conveyed so much support and love; the two things he needed at the moment more than anything else. He took a deep breath, still staring into Edward's eyes before saying, "Let's get this over with."

---

The walk up the small front steps of his childhood home was very much like walking to the gallows. Seth just knew that his mom would be the first one to see them together and that Leah would be the first one to take a bite out of Edward. Seth wasn't sure if he meant that figuratively or literally and hoped that it was the former.

He gripped the stone cold hand in his own as if it were an emotional anchor of some sorts, seeing as he couldn't control the fear, relief, anxiety or possible heartbreak that was soaring through his head at an alarming rate. Edward gave the hand he was holding a reassuring squeeze and nudged the teen gently in the direction of the doorbell.

Seth had a fleeting thought as to _why_ his mother or sister hadn't seen them coming through the front window or something… _"Must be out back…in the garden, talking about me, or maybe they already know! Oh God! What if they already know? Mom is gonna kill me--"_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Edward's voice, "They're in the kitchen preparing lunch for you, you _did _tell them that you were coming back this afternoon."

Oh. Right. Seth sighed in relief, but tensed up when he heard the sound of footsteps rushing to the front door. _"So much for the doorbell,"_ he thought to himself, just _praying_ that it was his loving mother who opened the door first.

"Hey Seth." Sue Clearwater smiled at her son, pulling him in for a hug which Edward momentarily let his hand go. Seth smiled, thanking God or whoever that it wasn't Leah he was hugging…not that he would be _hugging_ his sister at the moment if that were the case. "Hi Mom," he said, pulling away so that he could look down at her. He might have been shorter than Edward, but at least he was taller than his mother.

"Edward?" Sue asked, just realizing that the vampire was standing there. Not exactly the reaction Seth was expecting, or the one he wanted. In truth, he thought that maybe his mom was an extremely perceptive woman and that she would instantly know why Edward Cullen, much less, a _vampire_ was standing on her front doorstep which was located in La Push, beyond the boundary, with her son. Seth immediately chalked it up to the fact that it had been wishful thinking on his part.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater," Edward greeted her, a friendly smile on his face. "Oh well, this is different Seth. I didn't know I was expecting anyone else," Sue pointedly glared at her son, just now noticing Edward's presence. She looked at him curiously, knowing that he read minds and kept her own carefully blank. Seth had the decency to look sheepish and shrugged, "Sorry Mom…can we come in?" Sue threw a curious glance one more time at the both of them before stepping back and letting them pass her into the house.

Instantly they were hit with the smells of lunch coming from the kitchen, and the sound of Leah moving around in the unseen room. Seth reached out for Edward's hand as soon as Sue excused herself to go check on the food.

"I think she knows."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes but she didn't actually come out and _say _anything. She gave us 'the look.'"

Just before Edward could chuckle and tell Seth that he was overworking his nerves, they heard a loud banging coming from in the kitchen and the sound of heated whispers as Leah argued over what their mom was telling her.

"_What is the leech doing in here?"_

"_Seth is up to something--"_

"_I don't care Mom! You invited him _in your home--_"_

"Exactly _Leah Susan Clearwater. _My _home, so what I say goes."_

"_But Mom--"_

"_Seth is in love--"_

"_Doesn't explain why that damn leech is here with him! I swear if he blackmailed my baby brother into--"_

"_Leah. Edward being here explains everything."_

"_Oh yeah? _Edward_ came here to negotiate some treaty bullshit so that Seth can go on loving another bloodsucker without restraints? Funny Mom."_

"_Not just any bloodsucker Leah…its--"_

Edward decided to tune out the rest of the whispered conversation that Seth couldn't hear, thanks to his internal debate on whether or not they should just leave and try again another day. He gently cupped Seth's face with his freehand, turning the boy's head so that he could place a soft kiss on his lips. Seth melted under the feeling of the cool flesh against his own, forgetting where they were until they heard a loud, "WHAT THE HELL!?!" issue from the kitchen.

He wrenched himself away from Edward just before Leah came bursting into the room, breathing heavy and obviously trying to get herself under control. It wouldn't be so smart if she phased in the middle of the living room.

Sue stood right behind her daughter in the doorway of the room, arms folded and a 'Don't-even-try-it' look on her face. Her light brown eyes flickered to her son's and Seth could see that she knew; his wishful thinking had obviously done some damage.... He looked down in shame, gripping Edward's hand tight enough that it would have hurt to a normal human. But he was a vampire, the one thing that his mother was most wary of and the one thing his sister was so hell-bent on taking out to prove her worth to Sam. Sam, who no longer loved her.

"You're too young Seth and I don't like it," Sue murmured, voice wavering slightly in her effort to keep her emotions in check. Seth closed his eyes, feeling Edward's thumb rub soothing circles over his palm as he waited for the emotional blow he was sure his mother would deliver.

She surprised him. "You're too young and I don't like it, but I love you and I can learn to deal with it." Seth looked over at her, past Leah, and saw that she had a small smile on her lips and her arms still folded across her chest. He smiled, relieved that his mother hadn't abandoned him and even laughed when Leah ground out, "Me too." Seth couldn't help but to jump up and give his mother and sister a hug, kissing them both on the cheeks and say thank you over and over again.

Sue walked over to Edward who was standing beside the fireplace and held out her hand. Edward was momentarily taken off guard, but then composed himself and shook the offered hand. Sue shivered just a little, but smiled at him and said, "I just want him to be happy you know. After Harry died I didn't think that Seth would ever smile as much as he used to. I guess I should have known that you were the reason--he talked about you so much at dinner. Just…take care of him."

Edward smiled and couldn't help but to give the surprised woman a hug, before quickly moving back a few steps. "I will Mrs. Clearwater, without a doubt in my soul I will." A smile worked its way onto her gentle face as the shock of the hug wore off.

"I know…God," she chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. "I know."

* * *

(A/N: Hey! What did you think?? After going back and reading over this, I was thinking I could make this a multi-chap. thing...or a drabble series! So if you think it should be continued please let me know how you'd like it to be done! Thanks so much!)


	2. Dinner with the Cullens: Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: T **

**Pairing: SC/EC**

**Hey! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I'M GLAD THAT YOU'VE PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME AND THIS STORY!  
****This is part 2 and I really hope that you like this! I was prompted by Utena-Puchiko-nyu to do a dinner with the Cullens! and this is what I came up with. This chp. is the first part of the dinner and the second part will be in the next chapter! Well, without further ado, please read and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dinner with the Cullens (Part One)  
**************************************

Seth could barely keep still as he waited by the front door with the rest of the Cullens. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. To say that it was just a little bit weird for him to be waiting for his mother and sister to arrive for dinner in someone else's home that he didn't exactly live in, was an understatement. However, no one else seemed to find anything remiss with the situation at all.

"Don't worry Seth. We all promised to be on our best behavior tonight," Alice reassured the small boy who she had come to love as a best friend and brother. "Yeah. I'll behave if your crazy sister does," Emmett agreed somewhat, showing all of his teeth in his smile. Seth glared at the much larger vampire and snapped, "If you screw this up I swear I will never arm wrestle with you again!"

Jasper snorted, shaking his head at how stress could change Seth's mood so easily. It was actually kind of scary, but since _he_ wasn't the one on the receiving end of _that _whip….

"You did _what_?" Edward growled, pulling Seth closer to him but glaring at Emmett with such anger that one was lucky looks couldn't kill a vampire or…anyone for that matter. Seth immediately regretted saying anything, remembering too late that Edward was extremely overprotective of him and hated it when he did anything that could seriously injure him…not that arm wrestling a vampire could seriously injure _him_. He _is_ part werewolf you know….

"Chill out little bro. He's not made out of glass," Emmett grinned, not at all fazed by Edward's anger that was pointed entirely at him. Edward growled deep in his throat--a warning really--making sure that his brother never engaged in an arm wrestling match with his boyfriend again. He whispered the same warning in Seth's ear, to which both said boy and Alice rolled their eyes to, however, Seth said, "Don't worry Edward. If Emmett doesn't play nice with my sister then it'll be the last thing he does."

And oddly enough, the tone of his voice was really truly enough to scare Emmett and satisfy Edward. Once again, Alice rolled her eyes, accompanied by Rosalie and Jasper.

"Oh they're here!" Esme suddenly exclaimed, glancing at everyone and everything in the room to make sure everything was in tiptop shape. "Oh I hope they'll enjoy the food--they like Italian right Seth? Oh, did I forget to put enough plates at the table--?" "Calm down dear, everything is where it should be and so that Seth doesn't have to tell you again for the hundredth time, his mother loves Italian and Leah has always wanted to go to Italy," Carlisle soothed his wife, rubbing her arms comfortingly.

Seth understood exactly how Esme felt though, he was nervous too. Edward smoothed out the black vest Seth was wearing, straightening it out and checking for him that his white t-shirt was perfect underneath it. "Thanks Edward," Seth whispered, earning a soft peck on the lips before being turned back towards the door to wait.

Alice made sure that her black cocktail dress didn't have any lint on it, while Rosalie patted down a stray curl. Emmett and Jasper were comfortable as they were--no need to fuss over what they'd been forced to wear.

Suddenly, Carlisle was at the door and opening it before anyone got a chance to knock. "Good evening everyone," he greeted the guests that Seth could not see. "Hey Carlisle!" came a very unexpected voice.

When Sue and Leah stepped through the door, Seth got the shock of his life and nearly flung himself at the much larger man. "Jake! I can't believe you're back!"

Jacob Black hugged the fifteen-year-old back, scanning the faces in the room before landing on one in particular. His eyes lingered just for a second on a pair of stunning golden eyes, before quickly refocusing on the dark ones staring up at him. He smiled down at the boy.

"Believe me Seth, neither can I."

--------

Sue and Leah (but mostly Sue) marveled at how fancy the dinner table was. The woman had to admit that Esme had really outdone herself, but that the food smelled delicious. "This is really nice Esme. It all looks so beautiful I hardly want to sit down." "Oh nonsense! Though if you sit down this time I promise I'll make it just as beautiful next time."

Esme and Sue ended up sitting by each other after that; Esme loved to receive compliments on her housework. Alice sat next to Jasper of course, while Jasper sat next to Rosalie who was next to Emmett. It was merely a coincidence that the brawny Cullen ended up sitting next to his most hated adversary yet.

"So leech, how's it going?" Leah asked, not sparing him a glance in any way. Emmett frowned but answered with just as much false sincerity, "I'm fine _dog_, and how are you?" Let's just say that the conversation between the two remained as stinted for the rest of the evening.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, next to Esme. Sue was seated next to Jacob while Seth sat right between the Alpha and Edward, who had been a little tense since Jacob stepped through the door.

"Are you alright?" Seth had asked when he'd noticed how rigid his boyfriend had become. "I'm fine love," was all the bronze-haired vampire had said and his tone indicated that they should leave it at that.

Now, the humans were busy eating and listening to the vampires talk about various different things. "Oh I've just been _dying_ so-to-speak, to go to Paris!" Alice gushed when she heard Sue mention something about traveling to see the capitals of the world when she was younger. "I never knew you went to Paris Mom," Seth pointedly stated, giving his mom a look.

"What? Your mother can't forget to tell you something?" Sue laughed, winking at her smiling son. "I'm just surprised Alice, that you haven't been. You would love it!" Seth was happy with the way things were going. His mom seemed really relaxed and happy with these people--the family that he loved so much already. He was even glad that Leah and Emmett weren't throwing the silverware yet, not that Esme would let that go on for too long, but it was really surprising in any case.

"So Seth, what have you been up to?" Jacob asked, going for his third plate of spaghetti. Seth blushed, realizing that his mother hadn't told his best friend slash brother, about his relationship with Edward. He decided to be brave and let him know subtly. "Well I can't do much can I? I've mostly been hanging with the Cullens, patrols for Sam…school. You know." Yeah, his plan was subtle alright, not even _mentioning_ that he was in a relationship at least! Nice going Seth.

Jacob, however, seemed to have an agenda because he asked, "No girlfriend? _boyfriend_, maybe?" Seth had frozen at the word and Jacob laughed, "Oh don't look like that Seth. We all know you were just a little off as a child." Leah snorted, "Oh you have no idea how _off_ he turned out." Seth threw her a pointed look which Jacob caught and curiously peered over at Edward who still looked as if he'd tasted something bitter. His eyes slowly returned to Seth, who seemed to be very interested in his now-empty dinner plate.

"So tell me Seth, who's the lucky guy?" Jacob asked, his question seemed rather pointed…as if he already knew the answer to that. Alice glanced nervously between Jacob and Edward, praying that whatever Seth said, wouldn't open a door that had been long ago locked and sealed. Jasper sent a wave of calm over the room, feeling the strong emotions pulsating from the three centers of attention.

Esme quickly assessed the table and situation, noting that everyone was done eating and suggested that she go prepare dessert. "I'll help you clear the table Esme," Sue volunteered, standing and motioning for Leah to help as well. "_Mom_," Leah practically growled, glaring ferociously at Emmett who'd started to snicker behind his hand. "Oh please don't feel the need to--" "Its nothing Esme. I want to help you. Besides, the best way to get a woman's kitchen secrets is by helping her prepare desserts," Sue said, already clearing away the plates that had been used.

Esme was truly flattered, not having cooked for anyone but Seth before and allowed for Sue and Leah to follow her into the kitchen. Carlisle stood as well, excusing himself to go help the women, also noting the slight tension in the room. He knew that they were only trying to be polite, but he seriously wondered if that was the best thing to be with a situation as this….

Jasper didn't really have an excuse to leave, not that he would walk out of the room with so much tension circulating the air. He knew how one wrong move could bring down an entire house, _including_ their hurricane-proof home. Emmett and Rosalie knew they couldn't leave having already been threatened for trying to get out of the dinner earlier that evening so settled in to watch and see what the outcome of the fight they knew was going to happen would be.

Seth felt like he wanted to completely disappear and never be found again. He was nervous about telling Jacob, afraid that he would come to hate him. It had been alright for Seth to be friends with Edward and the Cullens, but for him to _date_ Edward was an entirely different thing. He swallowed and looked at Jacob in the eyes, noting that they held no emotion as he said, "A few months ago, Edward and I got together…we're a thing now I guess."

Everyone waited on baited breath, no pun intended, crossing their fingers that Jacob wouldn't explode. "Well congratulations Seth," the older wolf said, a forced smile on his face, "you too Edward."

Edward's body remained taught, but he acknowledged the forced congratulations--the forced blessing for both Seth _and _himself.

If Seth didn't know any better, then he could have sworn that the way Alice and Jasper were looking between Jacob and Edward looked as if--but it couldn't be right? I mean, Seth didn't know any better right?

Nothing had ever happened between Edward and Jacob to make Edward tense around the werewolf and make Jacob force smiles…because Edward would have told him so if something had happened.

When dessert was brought back out, and the table was once again fully occupied, Seth couldn't take his eyes off of Edward, hoping that the vampire hadn't lied about not being with anyone before him…that he was the only one Edward had professed his undying love to.

He hoped, but once he found himself staring at a scene from the outside of the window, his hopes were dashed and his heart broke a little at the truth that was sitting to both his left and his right.

Once upon a time, Jacob had known Edward just as well as Seth knew the vampire himself and as he tried to keep himself together for the duration of the dinner party, he couldn't help but watch as the signs he'd been seeing all evening, began to flash even brighter than before.

* * *

**(A/N: Sooo what did you think!? Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks Utena again! Reviews from all are welcome!)**


	3. Dinner with the Cullens Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters.**

**Rating: T (language!)**

**Pairing: SC/EC (mentioned JB/EC)**

**I'd like to start by saying thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you like this second part**** of 'Dinner with the Cullens.' Thanks again Utena! Thank you everyone, I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dinner with the Cullens (Part Two)

*********

Dessert, it seemed, couldn't have lasted any longer to Jacob, but it did. _Everything_ in his life seemed to last longer than it needed to. He could barely swallow the thick vanilla bean ice-cream, knowing the devastated look in Seth's eyes that he tried to hide by smiling and chuckling at Emmett's antics.

Jacob knew he'd figured it out, he knew that acting the way he was, killed Seth every second he remained at the table…and Jacob knew that it was all his fault. He couldn't believe Edward hadn't told Seth, then again, as the boy's big brother of sorts, Jacob knew that it was on him as well to have said something about their relationship.

"Um, may I be excused for a moment, I need to go get some fresh air," Seth voiced, sounding as if he was straining to say it. "Oh of course," Esme answered, looking concerned for the boy she'd come to cherish. "Are you okay honey?" Sue asked, worrying lines appearing on her caramel face as she watched her son walk briskly from the room. "Fine Mom, I'll be back in a sec," he said, just before disappearing into the living room.

Edward immediately excused himself as well, not listening to anyone but Seth as he followed the young boy--he knew the wolf's resolve was breaking.

Esme cleared her throat (very unnecessarily) before plastering the best smile she could on her beautiful face and saying, "Well if everyone is done eating," she quickly glanced at the humans' plates, "I will escort you all to the back where Emmett has volunteered to setting up some lawn chairs so that we can enjoy the fireworks."

Emmett grumbled under his breath, "I didn't volunteer to _any _of this." Leah snickered as she walked past him, obviously having heard him. The brawny vampire growled, but was soon muttering again and rubbing the back of his head. Esme had heard him as well and smacked him in the head, not even sparing a backwards glance as she led everyone outside to give Edward and Seth some privacy.

She knew that Seth was quiet, but perhaps in a situation like this, no one would want to hear the choice words she knew would be flying around. Then she sighed again once she did a headcount and found that one guest was missing. Jacob had stayed back in the dining room and she had a feeling she knew why.

Glancing at Alice and meeting her honey colored eyes, let the matriarch know that everything would work out in the end. For Seth, Edward and Jacob, she really hoped it would, because Alice's visions couldn't reach half creatures such as the shape shifting werewolves.

Alice could only hope, so that was what Esme would hold on to.

---------

When Edward found Seth, the Quileute wolf was leaning heavily against a bookshelf in their huge family library. He could hear the deep breaths the boy took, each one propelling him forward.

Seth's thoughts were circulating so fast in his head that Edward couldn't decipher whether or not his presence was known to him…until he reached out to touch one of the shaking shoulders. "_Don't_ Edward. Just _don't_," came the choked warning.

Edward's stoic demeanor melted away completely as he ignored the warning and immediately wrapped his arms around the quaking teen. He wasn't even fazed by the fierce attempts Seth made to get out of his iron-like grip. "I told you not to touch me Edward fucking Cullen! Y-you don't have the r-right to touch me now you fucking coward!" Seth shouted, tears of anger and betrayal carving their way down his cheeks.

At those words, three things all happened simultaneously; Jacob ran into the room straight for Edward, Edward let go of Seth in shock and Seth punched the diamond-hard face of the vampire before sinking down to the floor and burying his face in his hands.

Edward barely registered the fact that he was being held up against a wall by a furious werewolf intent on ripping his very hands off for touching Seth against the boy's wishes. Honestly, Jacob didn't have anything to worry about anymore. Seth was right…he, Edward Cullen, was a coward.

"I should have killed you a long time ago," Jacob snarled, so angry that after all of the years that had passed, nothing seemed to have changed with Edward--always so damn afraid of moving on that he pushed those closest to him away. Jacob could see that by obviously not telling Seth about what had happened between them, Edward hadn't wanted to move on from that point…and Jacob suspected that the vampire's general past was not much of a subject between the two lovers.

"What's stopping you now?" came the barely audible response from the vampire still pinned against the wall, amber eyes trained on the huddled body against the bookshelves. Jacob could feel his anger ebbing away as he watched the look on Edward's face transform from undying love to heart wrenching guilt all in one second.

Suddenly, without thinking or even being aware of the time and place, Jacob pulled the vampire into a bone-crushing embrace, squeezing his eyes tightly shut before saying, "You never looked at me like that…in all the time that we'd spent together, you never once looked at me like you look at Seth. I'm so sorry I came here tonight and possibly ruined the best thing you've ever had."

Seth looked up in shock, tears abruptly coming to a stop. Edward's feeling of guilt increased fractionally, and he asked again, "What's stopping you now Jacob? Why won't you just kill me?"

No one expected it, yet despite his own heartbreak, Seth understood that what had happened between Edward and Jacob all of those years ago had not been talked about or put to rest. He understood that the kiss he was now witnessing, was the answer to Edward's question. He knew that no matter if Edward or Jacob divulged their history to him or not, it would not get in the way of his and Edward's relationship now.

He knew that Edward loved him, knew that Jacob still loved him as a brother--knew that after this night, nothing like it would ever happen again. As for honesty between him and Edward? Well, Seth knew from asking Alice, that his past wasn't something Edward even liked to discuss with the rest of them. So he would wait until the day Edward came to _him._

As for Seth? Well, he still loved Edward, still loved Jacob as a brother and knew that with time, all of their wounds would heal.

Slowly, Jacob pulled away from Edward, eyes cast downward as he slowly let go of the vampire. It was quiet in the vast library for some time and, for the second time that evening, Jacob felt as if he shouldn't be there any longer. Just as he was about to turn away, two hands reached out to stop him, surprising all three of the men before they all simultaneously burst into laughter that had two of them wiping away tears.

Seth pulled Edward and Jacob together so that he had one arm around both of them and his head resting on Jacob's shoulder. Edward reached out and affectionately tousled the short raven locks so different from Jacob's longer ones that reached just beneath his shoulders. "Don't go Jake," Seth whispered, looking up at his big brother in so many ways. "I think I should give you two--" "You've given us plenty," Seth argued, interrupting the older wolf before he could say anything else, "and I want you to know that I understand you better--I understand _both_ of you better."

At this, Jacob's whole face softened. "And I'm sorry Edward, that I called you a coward and…hurt you," Seth apologized, looking abashed for his actions. The vampire hooked a finger underneath his small brown chin, forcing him to look into his molten amber eyes, "Don't be. I am a coward for not telling you sooner, and," a smile found its way to his lips, "you really didn't hurt me." At this, Seth punched Edward in the chest, causing Edward and Jacob to laugh.

"One day Edward Cullen," Seth muttered under his breath, pulling away from their little huddle and walking towards the library doors.

Jacob and Edward took the hint and started following behind him, both silently thinking about the events of the last hour. Without warning, Seth turned around, large dark brown eyes boring first into Edward's amber ones and then into Jacob's. Both understood the look, not needing a sixth sense to figure out what was being communicated.

Jacob glanced over at Edward, feeling his heart flutter just as it had when he'd first walked in the house and saw the man he had once loved. _"Once loved,"_ he thought to himself, knowing that Edward would hear it. The vampire did indeed hear and offered the wolf an understanding smile, holding out a hand which was taken into a much warmer one. "Friends?" "Of course Leech, until you decide to marry Seth here and we become brothers-in-law," Jacob grinned, although his warning was not one to be taken lightly.

Edward completely understood and nodded, looking over at Seth who'd began a mental rant on hating weddings just as much as funerals. He rolled his eyes, knowing that when he did pop the question, Seth would be reduced to a puddle of mush before saying yes.

He knew that it would take some time, but when the time was right and he could muster the courage, Edward knew that he would tell Seth the whole story.

---------

As they walked outside to rejoin the rest of the dinner party, Sue breathed a sigh of relief as did just about everyone else but Leah and Emmett who'd been hoping for a good fight. Everyone was happy that not a single person had a scratch on them or a hair out place…well…_Esme and Sue_ were happy for all of that at least. Seth gave Edward a peck on the lips before walking over to join Alice who was sitting with her legs folded underneath her on one of the benches Emmett had also set up. She patted the spot next to her and shifted her legs so that Seth could lean against her side.

Both friends watched in silence as Emmett and Jasper started to fool around with the firework stuff a few yards way, both wearing fireproof gloves just to be safe. They were fast enough to get away before any sparks flew. Finally, after some time, Alice's soft voice drifted over to Seth, "So I guess you know the whole story now."

Seth smiled, before shaking his head, "Not really Alice. It was…kind of all over the place…but I realized that Edward will tell me everything when he's ready. I mean…I could get it from Jacob but I have a feeling that even though they still have feelings for each other, his story will be a little one-sided."

Alice could see that through the carefree smile, Seth was hurt that Edward hadn't told him anything, that Jacob hadn't said much either. "Seth," she tried but he just shook his head. "It's alright Alice…it hurts but…it's worth it. I'm happier than I could have been if I didn't have him in my life." Alice hesitated, she wanted to tell him that he didn't always have to be okay with everything her brother did...that he could be upset if he wanted to be....But then she remembered something that Esme had told her once. Everything in life was about choices and Alice of all people should understand that, which, given her ability to see the future that was solely based on choice, she _did_ understand.

Giving Seth one more look, she leaned back to watch Jasper and Emmett once again, deciding to let Seth choose not to be angry with Edward or Jacob.

It was quiet for another moment before the first firework went off. Seth grinned widely at Edward who was staring at him from across the way. Quietly, so that no one else would hear, Jacob whispered to the auburn haired vampire, "You better take care of him."

As the next firework went off, Seth was surprised when he felt himself being pulled up from the bench and spun around the yard by Edward. Emmett started to howl with laughter at the sight the two created, while Leah pretended to gag at the sappiness. Carlisle and Jacob shared a private joke while Alice sighed wistfully at how romantic her idiot-of-a-brother could be.

Sue shared a knowing look with Esme, having first been angry with Edward for causing her son heartache but understanding once Esme had filled her in on the whole story. It made her feel a little guilty that she knew the full story between Edward and Jacob and Seth didn't, but she knew as a mother, that her son wasn't ready to know nor was Edward ready to face the possible rejection. Another firework went off, illuminating the slowly dancing couple in the middle of the field, and for the time being, Sue could be just as content as her son until the day he got the whole story.

End.

* * *

**(A/N:** Hey! What did you think!?!?I would just like to say, that no, we did not actually get ALL of the details of the past JB/EC relationship, but now we can leave that open for anyone to ponder or delve into. I've been giving it some thought and have really been trying to come up with something to continue this with, but a recent reviewer has made a good point that this is a good place to stop. I know I said I'd write more to this, but I truly feel like I've written enough for one story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you truly enjoyed this story!


End file.
